Bat Love Lives
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: Robin leaves, team follows, love is in the air. Man I suck at summeries, just read and review please. Now rated T because I don't know how to rate things.
1. Chapter 1

**Starfire annoys me, this is who I want TT Robin to be with, but not YJ Robin. **

**Bat Love Lives**

It was a lovely day at Jump City, no bad guys, no missions, just a normal day, well sort of. It was more of an awkward day since Robin and Star just broke up; well Robin broke up with her. It was to quiet it made him miss his home. And more importantly, the people he left behind.

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy screamed, "What ya thinking about?"

"Yeah you've been spacing out a lot lately," Cyborg said.

"It's nothing, just have a lot on my mind," he told them.

"About what, Star?" Cyborg asked

"No, but maybe someone else," Robin told him.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just forget I said anything," he said.

They were sitting on the coach, eating pizza, just trying to enjoy themselves. Star and Robin sitting as far away from each other as possible and the others sitting in between.

"Ouch," Beast Boy screamed as he pulled out a black and yellow, vibrating box, "What's this?"

"Looks like a communicator," Cyborg told him.

"No way," Robin said as he took it from BB.

"What is it Robin," Starfire asked and really being the first time she has talked to him today.

"I got to go," he said as he went for the garage.

"Where?" Raven asked him.

"Out, be back later," he said as he left the room and not to long after could be seen leaving the tower.

"That was unusual," Star said.

"Yeah Star is right," Cyborg said, "Let's follow him to see where he's going."

After a little convincing they were all on Robin's tail. He stopped at a hidden cabin and when he walked out was wearing jeans, a black skirt, a green hoddie, and a pair of sneakers. (Got the look from Young Justice). After getting rid of the R on the side of his bike he was back on the road; well they were. It took an hour before they made it to where Robin was going. Gotham City. He drove and they sneaked behind until they were in front of the gates of Wayne Manor.

"Who is it," a voice in the gate voice box thingy asked.

"It's me Alfred," Robin said.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce is waiting for you," Alfred said as the gates open.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Did that dude just call Robin Dick?" Beast Boy asked.

"No wonder he never told us his name," Cyborg said, "Hey BB, Raven sneak in and open the door and BB wear this camera, me and Star will go over the gate."

The door to the manor opened revealing an elderly man. He kept the door open long enough for a green fly to fly in and a dark shadow.

"Welcome home Master Dick, you look well," Alfred said while smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Feels good to be home," Dick said as he walked through the door. Alfred closed it and took Dick's hoddie as Beast Boy filmed it.

"I've heard you formed your own team in Jump City, you're its leader if I'm not mistaken," Alfred said as he hanged up Dick's hoddie.

"Yeah nothing big," he told him.

"You know he's proud of you, what you've done," he told Dick.

"That reminds me, probably should head down," he said.

"Probably," Alfred said as Dick ran to the grandfather clock and went down the hidden stair case.

Alfred left the room for the kitchen. Beast Boy turned back to normal as well as Raven.

"We're in," Raven said as she opened the door.

"Who do you think that man was talking about, who is proud of Robin?" Star asked.

"Why don't you find out," Alfred said from behind causing the titans to jump. All he did was walk back to the kitchen.

"He seems friendly," Star said as they walk to the grandfather clock and walked down the stairs.

They hid in the shadows, Raven literally, as they waited for someone to come. Then from one of the hallways came a man, a girl, and Dick.

"So why did you call me," Dick asked the man.

"Two reasons we needed your help," he began, "And I wanted to see my son." At this everyone was shocked to see and hear what that man. "You look well Dick." The man told him.

"Thanks Bruce," Dick told him.

"Now to the matter at hand," Bruce said as they all motioned to the computer, "Joker, Harley Quinn, and his gang broke out of Arkham last night, they've stolen a very dangerous weapon from Wayne Tec. Our mission is to stop them, secure the weapon and return them back to Arkham."

"But why am I here?" Dick asked. "You two could've done this without me, actually you have done this without me."

"Easy we wanted your help," the girl told him.

"Barbra I don't know I have my own team that needs me," he told the girl.

"Funny, I checked Jump City, no crimes, thought you would rather help us then sit around all day, besides you know you miss kicking his butt," Barbra told him with a wink.

"Alright I'm in," he told them.

"Great, both of you suit up," Bruce told them before they ran to the dressing rooms. "Dick wait," he told him, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Bru…, dad," Dick said as he ran back towards the dressing room.

On the roof across from where the Bat family's stake out place stood the Teen Titans. They watched as they waited and Star saw how close Batgirl and Robin were.

"Jealous," Raven asked her friend.

"I do not know the term," Starfire told her.

"Remember when Robin had to take Kitten to the dance, how you felt," Raven said.

"Yes."

"That's it."

"Oh, then yes."

"Five bucks saying that girl with Robin and Batman is Robin's old girl friend." Beast Boy said.

"For once BB, I think you're right and they might go back." Cyborg told them. Starfire stared down at the two as they smiled at each other looking happy.

"I see Joker, wow he's even creeper than I remember," Robin said.

"Follow my league," Batman said.

(I'm too lazy to write the fight scene that and I want to keep this K so I'll give you the down scale version.)

Batman punched Joker in the face, Joker got up and sent his goons after the three, Robin and Bargirl were in perfect sink beating one guy after the other while Batman went after Joker, the Titans watched in awe at the scene, Harley Quinn knocked Batgirl to the ground; Robin knocked Harley out right after obviously ticked. After making sure Barb was okay he went after Joker.

"Well, well, well if it isn't bird boy, haven't seen you in a while, how ya been," Joker said. Robin only growled.

"Oh you're no fun anymore bird boy, all grown up, leader of your own team, but still as mad as ever when someone hurts your girl, now let's see if you remember this old punch line," Joker said as he ran towards Robin. He through a few punches which Robin either blocked, dodged, or returned. It only took twenty minutes until Joker was down.

(Guess I wasn't too lazy after all.)

Batgirl walked up to Robin and did something she knew she had to do before Batman came. She walked in front of him and kissed him. Shocked for a moment, but quickly kissed back, putting his hands on her hips. Up ahead Starfire was being held back as so not to kill Barbra. She stopped fighting and simply flew away with the others behind.

By breakfast the next morning Robin had returned, but not alone.

"Guys I would like you to meet our new team mate, Batgirl."

_**Probably won't continue this story, someone else can but if they are a Starfire/ Robin shipper or Raven and Robin shipper they cannot, you have to ship Batgirl and Robin if you want to continue this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I decided it wasn't fair were I ended this story so I'm continuing it, help me out and give me ideas on what to do for chapters, by the way I'm doing a chapter for three different stories, wish me luck. By the way someone else will show up.**

"Guys I would like you to meet our new team mate, Batgirl." Robin told them, "Batgirl this is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

"It is nice to meet all of you, Robin has told me so much about you," Batgirl said.

"Did he tell you that he and Star use to date, ow!" Beast Boy said before Raven hit him in the back of the head.

"Yes BB I was aware of that, Robin called me the night it happened," she told them while having a stare down with Star. The room became very quiet, so quiet that if you dropped an earring you could hear it when it hit the ground.

"Awkward," Beast Boy said.

"Well I'm going to show Batgirl to her room, maybe give her a tour of the tower," Robin said.

"I'd like that," she told him.

"Great follow me," he said. They walked out leaving behind confused and jealous friends.

"Dude how did that happen, no wait better question, how did he think bringing his new/old girlfriend to a team with his ex girlfriend," Cyborg asked.

"How are we going to keep Star from killing her?" BB asked.

"Maybe we should think of away so they will get a long," Raven said.

"I'm right behind you friends, I can hear you, and you do not need to worry about me doing any of the killing of the Batgirl," Star told them as they walked around the corner towards the training room. When they turned they found a mask less Robin and Batgirl kissing. Robin held her waist and Batgirl wrapped her arms around his neck, their eyes were closed so they didn't see the others standing behind them, restricting Star and covering her mouth so they wouldn't be heard. They quietly turned around and walked back to the main room.

"If there is a list of things we should not see, I'm guessing that was on it," BB said. After calming down Star the alarm went off. A now masked Robin and Batgirl came running in.

"Red X is robbing Jump, Titians Go!" Robin said. They all ran or flew towards Jump. Batgirl not having a way to get there hopped on the back of Robin's bike and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, not that either of them were complaining. Once they got there they were surprised to see Red X waiting on the top of a car.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titians, was wondering what was taking you so long," he said, "Wow ex girlfriend and I'm guessing old/new girlfriend both on the same team, must be fun for you Robin."

"How did he know that," Batgirl asked. Robin just shrugged and then ran up to Red X. Everyone else did the same attacking, dodging, and taking hits. It took only about ten minutes before it was down to Robin, Batgirl, and Red X. Robin made the first move throwing a few punches, a round house kick, a couple of flips to dodge Red's punches, and throwing two birdarangs.

"Oh is that all you got Dickie," Red X said mockingly.

"What did you call me?" Robin asked before getting a punch to the face. With Red X distracted with Robin, he didn't see Batgirl coming from behind. She through two batarangs, one hitting the back of his head and the other his right leg, once they made contact Red X was on the ground being tied up by Robin once he was on his feet again. The others joined the two after seeing what happened.

"Dude that was awesome!" Beast Boy told her.

"Nice one," Cyborg said.

"I see what Robin sees in you," Raven told her.

"You really were great Babs," Robin told her before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes you were wonderful," Star said sadly.

"I think I'm going to be sick if I have to keep listening to this love fest," Red X said.

**At Titians Tower**

"Alright Red X, you are going to tell us who you are and why you were robbing Jump," Robin told the tied up Red X.

"Honestly I was just trying to get your guys attention," he told them.

"So you were trying to get captured?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Okay, first why would you do that and second who are you," Robin asked.

"Really haven't figured it out yet Dickie, Barbra help me out here," he said. All he got was a confused stare from her. "Really you to, you think the partners to the world's greatest detective would of figured it out by now, well let me help you out there, who would be able to know all of Robin's moves and now how to break into a security system of his design, who would help out Robin even though he didn't agreed, who would care how much Robin didn't want people to see something and help him, and who would know your names?" Red X asked him before escaping his bonds and taking off his mask.

"Jason," Robin said staring at him shocked along with Babs.

"Long time no see big bro, missed me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't up dated in a while I stayed at my sister's for the weekend then went to Vegas from Wednesday to this morning, well I'm going to try and write a lot today so if this is bad I'm sorry.**

"_Jason," Robin said staring at him shocked along with Babs._

"_Long time no see big bro, missed me." _

"Jason how, but you're supposes to be…" Robin began.

"Dead yeah you can thank Ra for that one," Jason said, "After the bomb he took me to the Lazar pit and revived me."

"I'm calling Batman," Robin said.

"No need he already knows," he told them.

"But he never told me," Robin said.

"He knew if you knew I was alive you would go looking for me in other words abandon your team, he couldn't ask you to do that plus he knew I end up finding you myself it would only be a matter of time before you pieced everything together," Jason Told them.

"I have a question, who is he and how do you know him Robin," Beast Boy asked.

"Guys this is Jason Todd my little brother, a little brother I thought was dead," Robin told them.

"Yep that's me adopted little brother to Dick Grayson and while I'm here really bro your ex girlfriend and old girlfriend now new girlfriend on the same team not your best move."

"Shut up," Dick told him.

"Oh relax how about we call Batman and Wonder Woman and really make this a party," he said. Dick grinned his teeth. "Kidding jeez, can't a brother mess with brother, how about we untie me and we can catch up you know have a heart to heart."

"Everyone how about you go show Batgirl around Jump I need to have a talk with my brother," he told them as he turned towards them.

"Sounds good to me who wants to get pizza," Cyborg asked.

"That sounds great Cy but one moment." Barbara said as she walked up to Dick. "Go easy on him he is your brother after all," she told him as she pecked his cheek before leaving the room.

"I see you two worked things out that's great, totally sappy, but great." Jason told him.

Dick closed the door behind him and sat down.

**At Jump City's Pizza Parlor**

"So you guys just go around in costume isn't that a little risky," Barbara asked.

"Well we can't exactly hide in civvies like you and Robin unlike you we can't take our costumes off," Cyborg told her.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard always having to be a hero never being able to have a normal life," she said.

"It's alright you get use to it," BB told her, "So why did Robin called you when he and Star broke up OWW." He said before getting smacked in the back of the head by Raven.

"It's alright I don't mind telling him as long as Star doesn't mind," she told them.

"I do not," Star told her.

"Okay then, well me and Robin had agreed to stay friends after he left, he told me everything that happened from meeting you guys to the break up I guess we just know we can trust each other," she told them.

"What's with his brother?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knows, Jason is just Jason," she told them.

**Back at the Tower**

"All right Jason you are going to tell me why you stole the Red X costume," Dick asked him.

"I needed a change, thought I could pass off as a villain who sometimes helps the good guys until you figured out it was me."

"Well you did it now what," He asked him.

"I was thinking I could join you and your team."


End file.
